valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Kender
Category:Gnome Category:Humanoids Category:Races "Any path is always the right path, unless it's the left fork."—Kender Proverb "'There's a whole damn army up there!' the dwarf ((Flint)) gasped, grabbing the kender by the shoulder. 'Yes, well-' Tas paused to consider the situation. He brightened. 'That's all the better. The more of them there are, the less chance they'll have of seeing us'" - Dragonlance's War of the Lance Trilogy I Zangus made this huge Kender wiki page so that the many common questions of Kender could be awnsered without me being online, so enjoy: Kender in the playerworld of Kharlia, work as follows. Status User:Zangus is the racial leader, having approved Kender on Val, and having a strong grasp on Kender knowledge as well as playing the most infamous of all. Setzer also has a hand in it as well as Zangus' second hand man for Kenderdom on Kharlia. Each Kender player is selected when the Kender have a person leave for an extended ammount or time, or their character persishes. Then Zangus will setup a application, which the playerbase can enter if they want to, and if they are in the top spots (usally 1-4 is chosen at a time) they are granted approval for a Kender character. The current version of the application to become a Kender when the call is heeded is: Kender Application More recently, Zangus has opened a partnership racial leadership with Hoot(nightshadedpunk) and Zero(EvilZero). As a result, a new email address has been opened for kender approvals and questions. Please put your concern - whether it be application or question - in the subject line: kenderofval@gmail.com ''Currently approved Kender on Kharlia are: (Zangus Approved) -darkshaed:Uncle Tindertot Rastleknot, Infamous Kenderville Elder -SetzerGabbiani:Uncle Kotterpin Nimblefoot, Kenderville Musician -shotzo:Rusty Trapspringer, Sailor of Kenderville -7thDestroyer:Kizo Wonderflow, Kenderville Militia Capt. -TrueSithLord:Dannergen Thimbleroot, Kenderville Finder -czarspuppet:Darim Treewiddle, Kenderville Toy-Maker -Zarhyn_the_1337:Thistle Starnut, Kenderville Astrologer -LadyDarkChylde:Juniper Breeze, Sea-Pea Kenderville Toy-Maker -Shadu:Buckeran Rumblewood, Kenderville Pig Rancher -Nadarionp2p:Uncle Talorin Thistleknot, Kenderville Elder -ringwraith007:Marigold Tusslelock, Kenderville Cloth-Dyer -DoctorSimer:Chex Thunderstruck, Kenderville Storyteller -JacobBPeters:Otterskin 'Burglar Bear' Nearfall, Tanner of Kenderville -Zidane999:Jumbleot Rooterpin, Kenderville Lumberjack -cloud_rental:Kintin Pouchtaker, Kendervillle Architect -Kumori:Tobin Thimbleroot, Kenderville Inventor -WRATHSOUL:Teotrot Plainstromp, Kenderville Hunter -Zakane:Biboran Twinkletoes, Kenderville Alchemist -ahqjessup:Uncle Trapsprung, Senior Kenderville Resident -opiumdream:Koosh Briarbush, Child Kenderville Resident -shards-of-fate:Holly Thistlesticks, Kenderville Gardner -littlebcd66(ryushi):Mickwick Hasslestick, Wandering Kender -dragonrider-x:Findleweed Coingrubb, Kenderville Collector -ZazenP2P:Kelwick Quickstep, Kenderville Messenger -clash:Jerdil Quickfingers, Kenderville Exchange Runner -impaa:Dr. Chiet Whippersnapper, Kenderville Doctor -japsgentokantokahn:Humpledink Stuffedcheeks, Well-Regarded Chef of Kenderville -lissarubeus:Mint Sprinklestar -Arthys-P2P-:Sparknic Failed-Claims -fadoofa:Gobi Underbrush, Kenderville Water-Worker -steev:Pizono Chesttaker, Kenderville Citizen -WarriorCam:Daffington Gandernit, Kenderville Traveler -KamikazeHighlander:Ossilberry Thistlefoot, Kenderville Keysmith -valinther:Jumblespark Timberwick, Kenderville Shoesmith -Mermillo: Ritzo Trapspringer, Kenderville Acrobat -Shinobi28:Skyari Starnut, Kenderville Archaeologist -wizkid20032003:Pinton Trapspringer, Kenderville Cook -BlackWolf777:Zoppo Ricketitam, Disreputable Kenderville Matador -nightshadedpunk:Hoot Trembletree, Kenderville Adventurer; Tangletop Livelong -EvilZero:Pompadour Hammertoes, Artist of Kenderville -JeffTheChef: Spiff Snapknot, Kenderville Storyteller -Dornan: Oaknot Powderleaf -nacoluv: Oakis Spillstipsey -graal708483: Lollypin Knotwood Though not all Kender are currently acitve or alive, the before is a complete list of the last four years of Kender on Kharlia. Origin There are many conflicting stories as to how Kender came about. Dwarves say Kender were created just to give them headaches. Humans say they were made just to steal every possession someone owns. Kender though, have many different stories, most of them made up on the spot. However, their are two stories that seem to be the most likely. '''The Story of How Kender Came to Be: As told by U. Trapsprung' Long ago, there was a time of no Kender, but there was a time when other races thrived. One of these races was Gnomes. Strange, brilliant and curious folk who liked to tamper and build things. A group of gnomes, in fact, were curious of a certain gem they found. This gem, when fought over with other gnomes, changed them drastically with the magic it held. And from it came Kender. Kender traveled the planes of existence from extreme curiosity and would to find portals and such, that they shouldn't enter, and do so without second though. In the world of Kharlia, during the time of the Abyssal War I, there lived a small gathering of named Kender. Rambledung Rastleknot was the Mayor of the Kenderville village. He was a curious and naïve fellow, who would handle anything he deemed worth taking. One fine spring day, Rambledung was wandering a path to Taron, when he spotted a Mage who sat upon a rock dozing off. The man was, unknown to Rambledung, a high and prestigious Mage of Taron, named Algernon. As the Kender peered from a hiding spot he found behind a bush, he spotted Algernon's golden staff leaning against a nearby tree, with a glowing blue orb mounted on its top. The young handler though to himself, "Wow! That's a neat staff! I wonder who lost it?" Rambledung then made his way with sneaking up behind the mage, and carefully lifted his staff and dashed off with it. Suddenly, the mage woke up disturbed, and reached for his cherished staff, however it was not there. It took him not long to realize that a bandit had made off with it, but he planned to track the rouge that had done the deed. Meanwhile, far away in the Kenderville village, Rambledung was preaching a story about how he had merely took it from the belly of a resting dragon. As the story went on, the mage had made his way drastically closer to the village. Soon enough he heard the voices and laughter of the Kender. As the merriment went on, Algernon had snuck unnoticed behind the crowd, and listened quietly, watching Rambledung shake the staff over his head, chanting wildly. The mage smirked to him before saying "I see you have my staff?" The crowd of Kender were taken back staring dumfounded at the mage. Rambledung replied fearlessly, "It's yours? Lucky I found it for you! Stop leaving things behind!" The mage, after realizing what the weird fellow had said, started to loose his temperament. The mage replied with an angry tone in he deep voice, "A spell shall be cast upon your putrid race! You shall all have nothing to do, for a long slumber awaits you!" Rambledung thought for a moment before commenting fearlessly," Wow! How do you suppose doing that? Do you want your staff back or not?" A random Kender, named Umbledee laughed at the comment, encouraging the other residents to join in on the fun. With that, the mage, under his breath, chanted up a spell summoning his Staff. Sure enough, the staff flew to Algernons palm, leaving Rambledung slightly dumfounded but still, fearing not the wicked mage. He then, conjured silently a spell, which the mage cast upon the poor Kender. All of the little Kender then felt droopy eyed, even their leader Rambledung could not withstand Algernons powerful sorcery. After pondering for a while about what to do with the little Kender, he decided to cast the underbrush of the forests to cover them, until, 50 years when they would awake. In the 50 that have passed, the Kender have slept unnoticed by the human and other races population. It was not until an unnamed beast had stumbled upon the village when the Kender finally had come back to reality. Now, in present time, the Kender are now about once more, causing mischief among the population of Valikorlia. Physical Discription Despite their small frames, Kender are suprisingly strong and agile. Males and Females both stand between 3 1/2 feet to 4 feet in height, though some have been known to reach almost 5 feet. They weigh between 80 and 100 pounds. Eye colour ranges from pale blue through hazel and their hair is sandy blonde, light or dark brown, or a striking shade of red or copper. Short-cropped haircuts are popular in some kender regions, while the majority still stands that Kender prefer wearing their hair long. Regardless, a Kender's hair is often fancifully bradied and decorated. They are fond of flamboyant clothing, preferring wild colours and clashing fashions over more tasteful gear. Aware of the value of first impressions, a Kender's first instinct upon meeting someone new is to straighten his clothes, brush him/herslef off, and introduce him/herself with an extended hand. Kender dress is as individualistic as each Kender, with one expception. All Kender clothing has many, many pockets for holding their favoured trinkets. Kender have piping voice that become shrill and mocking if they are angry, as they proceed to verbally assault their victims. As Kender age, their voices deepen slightly, but retain a surprising range. Kender can mimic bird and animal calls quiet easily. When excited, a Kender speaks very quickly and loudly. Kender conversations ramble, rapidly flitting from one topic to the next. Kender cannot keep secrets to save their lives and happily blurt out intensely personal information about themselves or anyone else. Personality Kender live a carefree existance where every new day is a day of wonderful secrets just waiting to be discovered. Their most defining character traits are their insatiable curiosity and their utter fearlessness, which makes for a frightening combination. All dark caves need exploring, all locked doors need opening, and all chests hide something interesting. Young Kender around the age of 20 or so are afflicted with "wanderlust", an intense desire to depart their homeland and set out on a journey of discovery. Almost all Kender encountered outside the Kender homelands are on wanderlust. Kender are tantalized by the prospect of the new and exciting, and only the most extreme circumstances force them to place their own self-preservation above this pursuit. Even the threat of imminent demise does not deter a Kender, for death is the start of the next truly big adventure. While Kender have a modicum of instinct for self-preservation and will not readily give up their lives in seeking adventure, their propensity to act on impulse at the expense of common sense makes them reckless in dangerous situations-a volatile addition to any adventuring party. Boredom is the Kender's arch-nemesis, to be conquered at any cost. It is said that nothing in the world is more dangerous as a bored Kender or as terrifying as hearing a Kender say, "Oops!" Kender are creatures of extremes. Nothing can be as infectious as the laughter of a giggling Kender or as heartrending a sight as a gief-stricken Kender. WIth their short attention spans, Kender rarley focus on any one thing for too long. It's when a Kender is bored that a Kender is more feared. A Kender who can't find anything interesting to do determines to do something interesting often with dire consequences. The unquenchable curiosity of Kender drive them to investigate everything-including other people's personal poossessions. Kender appropriate aboslutley anything that catches their eye. Physical boundaries or notions of privacy are both alien concepts to them, while the monetary value of a onject means nothing to them. They are as likely to be more captivated by the feather of a goat-sucker bird as by a sapphire. Kender are never happier than when their hands are in the pockets, pouches, or backpacks of those around them. Kender do not consider such appropriations to be theivery as others understand it )Kender are as contemptuous of theives as teh next person). Kender term this "handling" or "borrowing" becuase they firmly intend to return what they pilfer to the proper owner. It's just that with so many exciting and wonderful things going on in their lives, they forget to give things back from time to time. Kender are at best bemused and at worst outraged at being accused of theft of pick-pocketing. Kender always give perfectly reasonable explanations for just about every accusation leveled at them. Favourites include: "It must have fallen into my pocket." "You dropped it. I picked it up so I could give it back." "I was just keeping it safe. You never know when someone might try to steal it." "I forgot I had it. Is it yours?" "What a coincidence! I have one just like that." "Didn't you mean to give this to me as a gift?" Handling is a natural extension of every Kender's day-to-day life. The distinction between the handling of the Kender and the skulldruggery of the thief or rogue is a subtle and important one. Unfortunately, only the Kender thmemselves truly comprehend it. Once a Kender form friendships, their capacity fror loyalty is unrivaled. Given the oppertunity (which admittedly requires a great deal of patience on the part of the nonkender), Kender form lasting bonds with their companions. Kender do not feel fear for themselves, but they can feel fear for their friends, and this has often lef to the tempering of Kender impluses. Kender grieve deeply the loss of friends adn the sight of a grieving Kender can be enough to reduce even the most cold-hearted person to sympathetic tears. As an essential component to their curious natures, the Kender have developed a powerfull immunity to the effects of fear. This fearlessness imbues Kender with a keen sense of self-confidence, and makes them highly effective in pressure situations-if their companions can keep them calm long enough to devise a plan of action. Kender react pragmatically to almost all situations, exhibiting a bravery that quickly earns the respect of those who witness it. On the rare occasions that Kender do feel fear (intense magical fear spells, etc.), they attribute it to a strange snesation in their stomachs, and may blame the uncomfortable feeling on something they ate. Perhapes to compensate for their slight stature, Kender possess an unerring knack for probing a person's insecurities, paranoia, and prejudices. Kender are masters of the insult, developing it into an art form. Kender taunts can drive victims to forget years of training and experience, sending them into a rage with one one thought-murdering the taunting Kender. Whether inciting a mob to violence or luring a dangerous enemy out of hiding, the taunt can be a powerful weapon in the Kender's arsenal. Lifespan Some say it is impossible to determine a Kenders lifespan. Either it gets itself into trouble, like a curiouis cat sticking it's head through the neighbour's fence, where the neighbour's dog is, or rather it lives to a ripe age and goes on its 'Last Great Adventure'. ' Kender can live for more than 100 years, retaining a youthfull zeal for life even into old age. Adulthood begins around 20 years of age, when teh first signs of wanderlust strike, with old age settling in around 70 years, when wanderlust fades and the Kender decides to settle down (though some Kender never do). Kender age extremely well, with onely a slight deepening of of crow's feet and laugh lines around their eyes, and a gentle graying of the hair about their temples. Kender have a deep respect for elderly Kender, since it is rare for a curiouis and fearless Kender to survive their period of wanderlust. Relations Kender get along with anyone and everyone they meet, though won't hesitate to declare their dislike for someone who hurts their friends. When meeting new people, (no matter of what race), Kender immediatley offer their hands and introduce themselves. When Kender meet each other, they enter a discourse that can last for hours while they try to determine how they're related (almost always going through Uncle Tindertot) and comapre the interesting items in their pockets and pouches. Members of other races are not as fond of Kender as Kender are of them, however. The Elves of Asca Dagnir considered Kender annoying pests and do not like them near their art works. While some of the Seanchanni Elves find Kender amusing and admire their sense of loyalty to their friends, most are either baffled or irritated by Kender behaviour. Dwarves of both Droth Danor and Hammerforge, not only consider Kender to be "good for nothing, lazy doorknobs," thinking of them as a race of theives. Close-minded Humans, from Eastern to Western Celdin, dislike Kender, regarding them a theiving nuisance. Kender get along well with Gnomes, who share a common curiosity. Ogres, Goblins, and other vile creatures think that the only good Kender is roasted Kender. The truly wise of all races know that Kender are the innocents of the world and that the world would lose something precious if Kender were to ever leave it. Alignment Kender tend towards neutrality in outlook. They don't consider themselves to be lawbreakers and actually hold a high disregard for "theives". If they feel a law is unjust (such as Eian Smarth trying to put high tax on Kender trade), Kender simply ignore it (Eian Smarth eventually exempted the Kender from taxes and tarriffs as it was too much a pain). It is extremely rare for a Kender to be evil, since Kender hold a high regard for life and liberty, and are almost completley incorruptable (as Corruption itself and other gods and creatures of darkness have discovered). Naming When naming a new Kender infant, Kender parents can rely on many different sources in order to find just the right name that will be perfect for their baby. Most parents will base the name on physical or behavioral traits of the infant. If the baby is speedy, he may gain the name "Quicktoe". If born with a full head of hair, "Furtop". Also, a name may come from a mispelling of word. Such as the case of "Tavin" from "tavern". Finally, an infant may be named after a famous relative, or celebrity at the time. Parents usually do this as a way to honor their heroes, and maybe gain their child some added fame. No matter the way a Kender gets their name, most of the time it doesn't stick. During a Wanderlust, it's common for a Kender to change his name to match something great he accomplished during a particular adventure. Male Name Examples:'Arlie, Buckeran, Jackin, Kronin, Malon, Pentrien, Tarli, Tindertot, Tekel, Kotterpin, and Tobin. '''Female Name Exmaples:'Amari, Amber, Athola, Catt, Emla, Ethani, Juniper, Mela, Paxina, and Teeli. 'Chosen Name Examples:'Rastleknot, Deeppockets, Chest-Taker, Flamehair, Lighteyes, Nimblefingers, Quickstep, Redfeather, Riddler, Softtread, and Thistelknot. Homeland The lands of Hylund is the area of Kharlia specifically set aside for Kender. Other races tend to stay out of these lands for fear of actually meeting a Kender. It's surrounded on all sides by natural barries. To the North is all ocean, and to the West, South, and East are mountains. It lays just north of the Valikorlian Volcano, the area of land where once stood the capitol city of the Valikorlian Empire. It is connected to the main provinces of the land only by a small cave which goes underneath the mountains to the south. There are four settlements within it's reaches. Whatsumburg, Kenderville, Overthere, and Thataway. '''Whatsumburg is the capitol of Hylund, and is the only "city" within the borders. It's population fluctuates every year, as Kender come and go from Wanderlust. A census was attempted by the city council, but most Kender thought it a party invitation, and thus showed up at the town hall, ready for music, dancing, and gifts. It's residents enjoy many different styled houses, depending on whatever the favorite design of the moment is. It's very uncommon to see the same house design appear twice in any section of the city. The tallest building in the city is City Hall building. It houses the Department of Complaints, Lost Items, and Housing Permits, the City Council, which is also known as the Council of Elders, and the Mayor of Hylund, whose office is reelected whenever the populace thinks a new campaign is in order. The Knights of Whatsumburg's headquarters is here. Kenderville is where all of the country Kender live. Things here tend to be a bit more slow paced than the city. This was the first Kender settlement, and was the capitol up until the time when the Council of Elders that they should get to work on making bigger and better houses. With an arguement like that, no less than all of the Kender were happy to get started on the project. But most lost interest after the first few hours of labor, and moved back to Kenderville. It also differs from Whatsumburg because of the fact that it's perched high atop a mountain. The mountain has still yet to be named, and is the center topic of many council meetings alongside, "How many ladybugs can you catch in a day?" and "Does this hat look good on me?" Fort Overthere was established for the sheer reason that the Kender saw everyone else had a fort, and decided they should have one, too. The only problem with Overthere, is that the entire fort is inverted. The wall surroundeds a small hill and a few threes, while all of the towers, equipment, and tents are around the outside of the palisade. The Kender could hardly care less, however, due to the fact that invaders are always in short supply, so the fort is mostly manned by Kender bored out of their little minds. Port Thataway was erected with the intentions of having little boats that each Kender zoom around in. Once they realised they'd have to row the boats themselves, many Kender felt they'd be better off just finding a big boat, and just happening to wander aboard. There are still some Kender, though, that help run the port, along with Gnomes running all of the "difficult" positions the Kender would become bored of very quickly. It's not uncommon to hear stories of Krakens, Leviathens, and Gigantic Turtles from the many Kender Sailors that come in and out of the small port. Uncle Tindertot Rastleknot, in all his Infamony. Special Traits ''The Basics'' If only this was D&D +2 Dex, -2 Str, -2 Wisdom; Quick and agile, the small and wiry Kender are built for nimbleness rather than brute strength. Driven by insatiable curiosity, Kender lack the ability to think things through or to consider the consequences of their actions. Size As small creatures, Kender have +4 to hide, +1 to attack rolls, and +1 to armour class. However Kender being small, can only use weapons and armour suited to fit for them and only have the carrying and lifting capacity to that of 2/3rds what medium sized creatures can. Kender base land speed is 20 feet. Weapon Proficiency Kender receive the Martial Weapon Proficiency feats for the shortsword, dagger, shortbow (including composite shortbow), and Kender Exotic Weapon Proficiency as bonus feats. Favored Class Rogue (Or Handler to Kender). Restrictions: None (But good luck finding a Kender with enough concentration to become a Cleric or a Wizard). Automatic Languages Kenderspeak and Common. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Orc, and Gnome ''Natural Bonuses'' Enhanced Dexterity Due to the Kender's nimble frame and long fingers, most Kender show signs of extreme dexterity. They have great balance, which they use to walk on tiny platforms to reach uncharted areas and whathave you. But also to 'borrow' others items, their dexterity must be fast and are often quick to react due to their atune senses. All Kender gain a +2 racial bonus on Open Locks and Sleight of Hand checks. All Kender have an instinctive curiouisty when it comes to finding out what lies behind closed doors and inside pockets. Kender can use t hese two abilities as thougth they were trained, even if they have no have prior (ala 0 skills points). Fearlessness and Taunting Kender are almost completely fearless, with the consequences of their actions often not registering in their minds until well after the effects have been felt. This does not mean that they are insensitive to the needs and feelings of others; Some kender have been known to break down in uncontrollable weeping when they have learned their actions have hurt the feelings of their friends. Rather, kender simply don't think far enough ahead to realize what might happen, and the kender mind has the uncanny ability to block out negative experiences in a way that "painful" lessons fade away from their conscious mind. The Mighty Kender Taunt: Kender have an uncanny insight into the motivations and characteristics of other races. They can use this insight to unleash a verbal barrage of sarcasm, insults, and crude comments that cause the targeted vitcims to lose their temper. Kender recieve a +4 racial bonus on all Bluff checks used to taunt someone to anger. Enhanced Eyesight and Strong Optimism Keen Eyes: Kender have remarkable eyesight, which also gets them into alot of trouble, by seeing things they should'nt see. (ala +2 on Spot checks) A Good Attitude: Kender recieve a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Perhapes due to their eternal optimism and their inherent beliefe in the goodness of all people, Kender manage to survive and thrive in a world that is often hostile. ''Frailties'' Lack of Wisdom Because most Kender do not live long enough to share what little wisdom they gain to one another, often during Waunderlust they may perish, lose thier memory, forget it entirley, or just not be bothered enough to tell anyone else what they have aquired in wisdom. Kender also do not enjoy spending time sitting around and philosphizing when they can be out and about doing more active things such as borrowing, exploring, map making or talking. And we all know Kender love to talk. Lack of Focus: Kender have a -4 racial penalty on Concentration checks. Kender don't necessarily lack magical talent, but their general lack of intention discourages them from pursuing careers in magic. Loose Sense of Ownership Kender society does not have the same sense of ownership that others do. Kender constantly "borrow" each-other's possessions, often without asking, and then "borrow" their own possessions back if they need them. When travelling among other races, local laws never completely sink in, and kender will often "find" the items of others in their pouches. Note that most kender NEVER steal, and would be seriously offended if accused of such. Natural Innocence. All kender have a child-like innocence about them. This sentiment permeates who they are; for instance, almost all kender try not to hurt the feelings of others, to help those in need, and to protect any beings they come across that are in trouble. In all recorded history, there has never been any record of an "evil" kender (except, perhaps, in the eyes of merchants). Fearlessness While also a plus, being fearless puts one into situations where normal people would be wise to be weary, or stay totally away from. However there are no borders in Kender minds. Overly Curiouis Born with an overwhelming sense of curiosity, kender love to explore and discover new things. In fact, this curiosity is so powerful that it often overpowers reason, such as when a kender goes into an ogre cave to find out what they eat for dinner ("Hello, Mr. Ogre! I was just wondering what smells so awful in that pot!") or enjoys his stay in the dungeon of an evil cleric too much ("Wow! These rusty chains are really neat! And that skeleton in the corner is really funny-looking! Hey, do you think there are any ghosts down here? I've always wanted to see a ghost..."). Around the time they reach full maturity (about 20 years of age), kender begin to experience Wanderlust - a drive to explore all the corners of the world and experience great adventures. Wanderlust is the reason kender can be found on almost all the roads of Ansalon, as well as in every city on Krynn. Wanderlust usually lasts through middle-age in a kender, though it has been known to end earlier or later depending on circumstances. Social The three stages of Kenderhood Raising Young Kender Kender have the same guidelines of most of the humanoid races on birth. The pregnancy lasts for 9 months and, and are usually single births, with twins on rare occurences. Kender have a relatively easy time giving birth. Kender that become pregnant during Wanderlust will usually settle down during the 6th or 7th month. This depends of course on how close they are to a settlement or village. Thus we find that many kender born during Wanderlust are often born in Inns and minor villages on the outskirts of Kender settlements. Mothers have been known to actually lose their curiosity if it comes to a situation that may endanger the life of their unborn child. Somehow the horde of ogres that have camped just over the next rise are not as exciting when they may cause harm to the child. Kender newborns weigh 3-5 pounds and vary in length from 12-15 inches long. They usually have a full head of hair and their ears are extended, but do not yet have the pointed tip. The pointed tip of the ears develops over the next couple years and is fully developed by their 3rd birthday. A popular saying of older kender to younger kender is "You haven't even grown into your ears yet!" Kender infants are carried close to their mothers for most of the first year of their life. Soon after giving birth kender mothers are back on their feet, either wandering again, or taking care of their family or running tasks in their community. Kender mothers are never lazy. The infants are held in a “Chofar”, a sling type carrier that is slung across the front of the mother. This carrier is composed of a soft canvas type material with a thick lining and has additional pockets on the outside for items the baby may need. Around the first year kender begin to walk and talk. In a kender community you MUST know your friends and neighbors if for no other reason than to return their child to them. Kender toddlers can not be locked up even if they need to be. It’s during this time in their life when kender first come to experience the thrill of exploring. It can be distressing to the parents, but believe it or not for all the trouble kender toddlers can get into they rarely roam from too far from their caretakers. There is still a sense of that bond that keeps them close. There is always that one particular kender child that will wander too far, and some on a regular basis, but they do eventually always end up back home in one fashion or another. During their younger years kender toddlers rely mainly on their primary caretakers for their needs, they learn how to talk and act from them. The primary caretakers may be the parents, but in a kender community they may also be relatives, such as uncles, aunts, grandparents and close family friends. Many kender who give birth during wanderlust may leave their child when the road calls them to go traveling again and they are unable to take their children with them. This is why kender almost always have an “Uncle” or “Grandmother” that they refer to. From around the age of four to five most Kender begin to thirst for knowledge. The curiosity that was instilled in them when they were born begins to grow along with the little Kenderkin and they begin to ask "why". Other races think this stage of life in a little ones life can be exasperating and within a year children of other races do grow out of it. Kender as a rule, do not. It is important to note that parents often do not give reasons to "why" this and "why" that, for it is the continued growth of that very curiosity, the need to find out answers that are not easily provided, that fuels the drive for wanderlust in the young Kenderkins life. So Kender attend "School". Though, if you ask a Kender just where they went to school, be prepared for a long answer. Kender do not attend school in one location but many locations. The Kender community assists in the raising of children. When a child hears a tale of how their Uncle Slipknot managed to write himself a pardon letter, thereby saving himself from execution, they want to learn how to write. When the latest craze among young teenage kender is learning how to taunt in Elvish, they learn how to speak an additional language. When the find out they they might be able to cast a spell if they only knew how to read they delve into that with a passion. Among other things they role-play the adventure of their peers, by hiding in the shadows of buildings, scaling the walls of imaginary keeps, and finding "treasure". Kender are naturally quick handed and dexterous and learn over time that getting caught can cause so many problems and hurt feelings between people that it's always best to check things out as inconspicuously as possible. This way when they return something there are no hard feelings. Over time this handling of objects becomes second nature, (some will argue first nature even), and the intent is never evil, but a product of their natural curiosity and should not be mistaken as a sign of greed. Occasionally small groups of young kender can be found being watched over by older friends or relatives, so that the kender parents can take care of their duties within the community. These care takers keep an eye on these kender that are usually between 3 and 7 years old. They are mostly there to help kender that have skinned a shin or to hand out snacks or tell tales and suggest games, and also to teach moral lessons, basically to keep the kenderkin preoccupied during the day. These houses usually have fenced in yards where the kenderkin can roam, and many locks on the front door (This of course is not for the security of the house, but more for the entertainment of the young kender that try to pick the locks.) Older kender starting around 7 usually have free range of the city or village of which they live in. Unlike human cities there are not many places a young kender can go in a kender society and be accosted by strangers. So the freedom afforded to a young kender is much more than other races. Which only serves to reinforce their ideals of fearlessness and wandering. It is around this time that a young kender will drift from one kender mentor to another for the next couple years of their life. When they are not playing with their friends they are learning a trade or skill from the adult kender in the community. This is the beginning of their practical "Real Life" learning experience. They become apprentices to older kender in the community and learn to read and write if necessary, or how to hunt, fish, or farm. The training the kender recieves during this period in life will reflect the skills that he or she will have when they sets out for wanderlust. But do not be under the impression that the kender are industrious in the the sense of humans or dwarves may be. They try their best at the trade which they are being taught, but any day they could be off following a butterfly trail and leave the work to their older more (loosely termed) "serious minded" elders. Once a Kenderkin starts to reach their teenage years they start to become more involved with the life they will encounter during their Wanderlust. These kender will begin to shy away from the "duties and responsibilities" they have created for themselves by assisting in adults in the community. and seek out weapons masters and hunters, that can teach them how to live off the land and wield a hoopak or whippik without harming themselves. Wanderlust Wanderlust is a time for all Kender when they reach maturity (usally at age 17-8), where they're entire bodies begin to itch all over and does not stop until the Kender goes off on some great adventure to explore the unknown and its peoples. It is during this time that Kender will make their first non-Kender friends and enemies and learn about the peoples outside their lands from a first person presepective. The time of wanderlust can last many years until the Kender, even some till their mid-thirties and do not wish to settle down yet but rather see, take in, and meet as many things new and interesting as possible. It was during Wanderlust when Tindertot Rastleknot, and Kender like Kotterpin Nimblefoot set forth on many of their great adventures, during the Second Abyssal War, The Dire Woods Epic, the Great Flood, or what have you. In the later years of a Kender's wanderlust it is usally the time when on an adventure another Kender will court one another using goofy taunts, giving one another their collection of gathered items, and will wed upon their journeys end. However is it stated that most Kender during this time tend to either be warped to another plane of existance, diced up from a trap, eaten, or any other sort of fatal occurance due to their extreme curiouisty and their lack of self preservation. Uncles and Aunts This is when a Kender has reached an elderly state in life and does not wander or explore so much as they once did, however, this isnt for all Kender as some still adventure till their times end. But for those who do return often are granted the title of 'Aunt' or 'Uncle' to many of the young Kenderkin upon hearing their often overexaggerated tales of their wanderlust adventures. Also the Kender who are recently married also hold high regard for elder Kender as it is not too often a Kender lives through such crazy and zany adventures, and also why wrinkles on Kender are very attractive. The Kender as elders are very respected and all older Kender have a say on the Kender council during mass debates. When a Kender is reaching its end, and it knows it is dying soon, it will go on its 'Last Great Adventure' which is how Kender view death. Not as something to be mourned, but something that will lead them to a new world of discovery, fascination, and more importantly fun. Misc/Facts Here are a collection of Books that I (Zangus) and Setzer have made to further help your understanding of Kenderkin. That which were not fully covered in the above, but rather in our quirky book like style found on Val's Kender Libraries. Book of Kender Economy Book of Kender Law Book of Kender War Nine Things that make Kender, Kender Tinder's Book on Escaping Another great thing to read for aspiring Kender is the tale of The Buttered Wyvern. These are a collection of great RPing tips I (Zangus) have found on Kencylopedia for aspiring and current Kender on Valikorlia. Playing a True Kender Handling and Borrowing How to Create Memoriable and Unique Kender How to Kill a Kender Kender Weapons Half Kender and How to Play Them Afflicted Kender and What They Are A interesting and probably better depth look on Kender life found on the real wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kender Copyright Kender are Copyright characters for Weis, Margaret and Hickman, Tracy. For use in the Dragonlance Chronicles. I e-mailed Tracy Hickman some years ago when I first wanted to play the race on Val. He said it was free to do so in a roleplay manner, but not to profit from using the race.